The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style)
Gallery: Pearl Pureheart Disney.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Ariel Mighty Mouse Filmation.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Prince Eric TomFace.PNG|Tom Cat Jr. as Flounder Pero.jpg|Pero as Sebastian Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Scuttle Spot Helperman as King Triton.jpeg|Spot Helperman as King Triton Madame Mousey.jpg|Madame Mousey as Ursula E.t.alien.jpg|E.T. and Alien as Flotsam and Jetsam.jpeg|Alien as Flotsam and Jetsam Dongwa Miao.jpg|Dongwa Miao as Harold the Seahorse Matthias in DIC.jpg|Matthias as Grimsby Gadget Rescue Rangers.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench as Carlotta Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Chef Louis Dug as Max the Sheepdog.jpeg|Dug as Max the Sheepdog Catnip.jpg|Catnip as Ursula as Vanessa Uncle-scrooge-mcduck-36749825-1440-900.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as The Priest Tanya-1-.PNG|Tanya Mousekewitz, Rebecca Cunningham.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham, Mrs-brisby-the-secret-of-nimh-2-57.7.jpg|Mrs. Brisby, Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca, Fawn-deer-bonkers-95.4.jpg|Fawn Deer and Giselle as Ariel's Sisters.jpeg|Giselle as Ariel's Sisters Hertz.jpg|Hertz as Glut the Shark Godzilla (1954).jpg|Godzilla (1954) as The Storm The Cave of Wonders.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as Ursula's Grotto Bertie the Car as The Ride.jpeg|Bertie the Car as The Ride Crows,.jpeg|Crows, Bats,.jpeg|Bats, Hobgoblins,.jpeg|Hobgoblins, Creature Crabs,.jpeg|Creature Crabs, Velociraptors,.jpeg|Velociraptors and The Flying Monkeys as Scuttle's Ran.jpeg|the Flying Monkeys as Scuttle's Ran Velokron - ultra series.png|Velokron as Giant Ursula Blue's Clues Characters,.jpeg|Blue's Clues Characters, Barney & Friends Characters as Under the Sea.jpeg|Barney and Friends Characters, Tots TV Characters,.jpeg|Tots TV Characters and Teletubbies Characters,.jpeg|Teletubbies Characters as Under the Sea Birds as Kiss the Girl.jpeg|The Birds as Kiss the Girl Hanuman.jpg|Hanuman as itself 6 Ultra Brothers as itself.jpeg|6 Ultra Brothers as itself Ultra of Father.jpg|Ultra of Father as itself Ultra of Mother.jpg|Ultra of Mother as itself Ultraman King Tsuburaya.jpg|Ultraman King as itself Pigmon.jpg|Pigmon as itself Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof's of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: *Ariel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Prince Eric - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) *Ursula - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Flounder - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom & Jerry Kids) *Sebastian - Pero (The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots) *King Triton - Spot Helperman (Teacher's Pet) *Ariel's Sisters Played By: **Aquata - Giselle (A Tale of Tooth Fairies) **Andrina - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) **Arista - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) **Attina - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) **Adella - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) **Alana - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Harold the Seahorse - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Scuttle - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Flotsam & Jetsam - E.T. (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial) and Alien (Alien) *Grimsby - Matthias (Redwall) *Max the Sheepdog - Dug (Up) *Chef Louis - Danger Mouse *Carlotta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Animals (Ice Age), Elephant Patrol (The Jungle Book), Bonkers D.Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) and Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Jig Dancing Sailors - Various Toons "Who Framed Roger Rabbit", James and the Giant Peach Characters, Chicken Run Characters, The Brave Little Toaster Characters, Bears (Bongo/Fun and Fancy Free), The Berenstain Bears Characters, Animal Treasure Island Characters and Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Sailors during Storm - Rudolph (Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie), Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins), Verne (Over the Hedge), Chicken Little Characters, Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo), The Three Little Pigs (Shrek), Doraemon, Wildebeests (The Lion King), Stitch (Lilo and Stitch), Hunter Dogs (Bambi), Spencer (Pinocchio 3000), Goblins (Labyrinth), Snoopy (Peanuts), Barnyard Characters, Brain (Inspector Gadget), Dogs (Oliver and Company), Littlefoot (The Land Before Time), The Pirate Pigs (Dora the Explorer), Balto (1995), Five Riders, Redman (1972) and Gremlins & Critters *The Washerwomen - Kangaroo (Dot & The Kangaroo), Rita (Animaniacs) and Nanny (Count Duckula) *Ursula as Vanessa - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *The Priest - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Glut the Shark - Hertz (Ultraman Taro) *The Storm - Godzilla (1954) *Under the Sea - Blue's Clues Characters, Barney and Friends Characters, Tots TV Characters and Teletubbies Characters *Ursula's Grotto - Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) *The Ride - Bertie the Car (Thomas & Friends) *Kiss the Girl - The Birds (Rio) *Scuttle's Ran - Crows (The Birds), Bats (Jumanji), Hobgoblins, Creature Crabs (The Dark Crystal), Velociraptors (Dinosaur) and the Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Giant Ursula - Velokron (Ultraman Ace) *Hanuman as itself *6 Ultra Brothers as itself *Ultra of Father as itself *Ultra of Mother as itself *Ultraman King as itself *Pigmon as itself (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes: # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 2 - Pero's Concert ("Daughters of Spot Helperman") # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 3 - Pearl Pureheart at the Sunken Ship # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 4 - Pearl Pureheart meets Pauley # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 5 - Madame Mousey watches Pearl Pureheart # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 7 - To the Surface # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 8 - Godzilla and The Storm at Sea # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 9 - Mighty Mouse is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 11 - Pearl Pureheart's Hidden Treasure # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 12 - Madame Mousey's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 13 - In Mighty Mouse's Kingdom # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 17 - Madame Mousey Takes Charge # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 18 - Hanuman and The Wedding Ship # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 19 - Ultraman King and The Sun Sets ("6 Ultra Brothers") # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 20 - Madame Mousey's Wrath # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 21 - A Happy Ending # The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Little Mermaid (1989) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Ice Age (2002) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse (1979) * Redwall (1999) * Disney's Bonkers (1993) * Thumbelina (1994) * The Trap Door (1984) * Stoppit and Tidyup (1984) * An American Tail (1986) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) * Disney's Teacher's Pet (2001) * Cinderella (1950) * The Wonderful World of Puss in Boots (1969) * Puss in Boots: Return of Pero (1972) * Around the World with Puss in Boots' Travels (1976) * A Tale of Tooth Fairies (1993) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Rescuers (1977) * Raw Toonage (1992) * TaleSpin (1990) * Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) * Ultraman Taro (1973) * Kimba the White Lion (1965) * Leo the Lion (1966) * The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion (1989) * Jungle Emperor Leo: The Movie (1997) * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (1982) * Alien (1979) * Aliens (1986) * Alien 3 (1992) * Alien 4 (1997) * Alien Resurrection (1997) * An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster (1999) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) * James and the Giant Peach (1996) * Chicken Run (2000) * The Brave Little Toaster (1987) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) * The Berenstain Bears (1986) * Animal Treasure Island (1971) * The Aristocats (1970) * Up (2009) * Dug's Special Mission (2009) * Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures (1987) * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * Inspector Gadget (1984) * Farce of the Penguins (2006) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Chicken Little (2006) * Doraemon (1979) * Scared Shrekless (2011) * The Lion King (1994) * Lilo and Stitch (2002) * Dumbo (1941) * Pinocchio 3000 (2005) * Oliver and Company (1988) * Balto (1995) * Hanuman and the Five Riders (1975) * The Land Before Time (1988) * Dora the Explorer (2000) * Redman (1972) * Barnyard (2006) * Labyrinth (1986) * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (1980) * Bambi (1942) * Gremlins (1984) * Critters (1986) * Godzilla (1954) * Blue's Clues (1996) * Barney and Friends (1992) * Teletubbies (1997) * Tots TV (1993) * Mighty Mouse in The Great Space Chase (1982) * Robot Chicken (2006) * Aladdin (1992) * Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) * The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1967) * Sailor Moon (1992) * Mickey's Fun Songs (1994) * Return of Ultraman (1971) * Mighty Mouse's Playhouse (1960) * Ultraman: Great Monster Decisive (1979) * Ultraman: Monster Decisive (1979) * Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman (1974) * The Noble War (1984) * Hanuman vs 11 Ultraman (1983) * Ultraman Story (1984) * The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army (1975) * Ultraman (1966) * Ultraseven (1967) * Ultraman Leo (1974) * Ultraman 80 (1981) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) * Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) * Animaniacs (1993) * Count Duckula (1988) * Danger Mouse (1981) * Thomas and Friends (1984) * Rio (2011) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1987) * The Birds (1963) * Dinosaur (2000) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * Jumanji (1995) * The Dark Crystal (1982) * Hobgoblins (1988) * DuckTales (1987) * Ultra Q (1966) * Simba the King Lion (1995) * Ultraman Ace (1972) * Pikachu's Vacation (1999) * The Leprechaun's Christmas Gold (1981) Voices: * Jodi Benson * Christopher Daniel Barnes * Kenneth Mars * Samuel E. Wright * Jason Marin * Pat Carroll * Paddi Edwards * Buddy Hackett * Ben Wright * Edie McClurg * Rene Auberjonois * Will Ryan * Jim Cummings * Kimmy Robertson * Caroline Vasicek * Frank Welker * Tim Curry * J.D. Daniels * Gerrit Graham * Mark Hamill * Rod McKuen * Malachi Pearson * Hamilton Camp * Debbie Shapiro Gravitte * Robert Weil * Ed Gilbert * Charles Alder * Jack Angel * Susan Boyd * Steve Bulen * Nancy Cartwright * Philip L. Clarke * Jennifer Darling * Allan Davies * Gail Farrell * Donny Gerrard * Mitch Gordon * Willie J. Greene Jr. * Linda Harmon * Phillip Ingram * Luana Jackman * William A. Kanady * Edie Lehmann * Anne Lockhart * Sherry Lynn * Melissa MacKay * Guy Maeda * Lynn Dolin Mann * Arnold Markussen * Mickie McGowan * Gene Merlino * Gene Morford * Kathleen O'Connor * Patrick Pinney * Marilyn Powell * Gloria Grace Prosper * Michael Redman * Sally Stevens * Robert Tebow * Rob Trow * Joe Turano * Jackie Ward * Bobbi Page * Robert S. Zwrin * Barbara Luddy * Larry Roberts * Jeff Bennett * Steve Whitmire * Geraldine Page * Joe Flynn * George C. Scott * Jonah Bobo * Dave Golez * Andrea Libman * Ray Ramano * John Leguizamo * Dennis Leary * Tom Kenny * Bette Midler Special Thanks * Walt Disney * Alan Menken * Eiji Tsuburaya * Osamu Tezuka * Arthur Rankin Jr. * Jules Bass * Howard Ashman * Jodi Benson * Baddwing * Jiminy Cricket * Stephen Druschke Films * Nick Jr. Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Tomarmstrong14 * TheMichaelCityMaker * CoolZDanethe5th * TheBluesRockz * Duchess Productions * Pachirapong Chaiyadech * Disney and Sega * DisneyandSanrio360 * Nikkdisneylover8390 * Steven Spielberg * Don Bluth * Hayao Miyazaki * Kenneth Mars Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Disney and Nintendo Productions Category:The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movies Category:The Little Mermaid 3 Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid 4: Hakuna Matata Movies